


Born to Die

by DreamInspiredWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Sex, Frisk is 18, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Takes place in 1920s, Undertale AU, forced relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInspiredWriter/pseuds/DreamInspiredWriter
Summary: Frisk is a young adult struggling to maintain a stable life. With her father's work associate breathing down her neck, Frisk becomes overwhelmed with anger and despair. One night while Frisk sits in her bedroom crying and cursing to the heavens, she attracts the unwanted attention of a certain ghost who will turn her whole life even more upside down.





	Born to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time actually ever writing and posting a story on here. I apologize in advance if this whole story seems a bit raw as I am still trying to figure out this website. I will probably be slow in publishing chapters as this story came to me in a dream and I'm still trying to figure out where to go with it. Other than that please enjoy the story and feel free to comment any ideas you think I should add in the story :)

Chapter 1

 

Frisk placed the last diamond earring in her ear before giving herself a once over. Her short brunette hair had been styled in gentle waves, and her bangs curled inwards. She wore a tight fitting strapless red sparkle dress with heels to match. A velvet red lipstick decorated her lips and her eyes were accentuated by mascara. She was not very approving of the dress she wore but her mother insisted on her wearing it regardless. She picked up the small glittery red purse off her vanity and headed downstairs. Frisk truly did not want to attend this party, but she had been forced to come in order to “keep up appearances”, as her mother said. As she took the final step down the staircase she was greeted by her mother and father. Her father wore an elegant black and white suit, while her mother wore a sparkly blue v-neck dress that fringed at the ends and was accompanied by a blue feathered headband and purse to match. Her mother smiled, “Oh Frisk my dear you look absolutely stunning.” Frisk gave a shy smile and nodded towards the door. “Shouldn’t we get going?”, she asked. Her parents both nodded and out the door they went to be greeted by their chauffeur.

 

When they arrived at the ballroom, Frisk made it a point to stay as close to her mother and father as possible. She felt her gut twist as soon as she entered the room and couldn’t help but to begin to survey all the people there. Most of the attendants were older people dressed in outrageously expensive outfits. Frisk felt very out of place her and slightly uncomfortable here. She didn’t know much about her father's business or much about his business partners. This whole party circled purely around that, leaving Frisk to ideally stand by as her parents laughed and chatted with others.

 

Frisk decided to go and lean against one of the back walls in the ballroom and stared up at an annoying shiny chandelier, her mind beginning to wander and most of her thoughts revolving around how much she didn’t want to be here. Her train of thought was broken however as she heard an all too familiar voice. “Hey there Frisky! Haven’t seen you in awhile”, the low flirtatious voice said. Frisk felt her blood run cold and her pulse quicken as she slowly looked down from the ceiling to meet icy blue eyes. This was a man she never wanted to see again. He brought her so much pain and fear and anger. But he here was, inches away from her. She didn’t know how she was going to save herself this time, so all she did was pray for a miracle as she slowly rose from the wall.


End file.
